


世界末日时在喜欢你

by Pikame



Category: PK - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikame/pseuds/Pikame
Kudos: 8





	世界末日时在喜欢你

1  
天光破晓的时候山下醒了片刻，窗帘漏出的一些光正好落在他的眼睛上，他懵了一下，花了几秒清醒到足以判断自己现在身处何处。  
熟悉却又不完全熟悉的地方，干净整洁到有些不近人情的卧室，山下踏实地躺在床上，手臂承受着来自卧室主人的一颗脑袋的重量，和一些不痛不痒的紧张与归属感。  
龟梨没有要醒来的迹象，他侧着身子趴在离山下很近的一个地方，头枕在山下的手臂上还在熟睡，不知道他在睡梦中都干了些什么，昨晚给他盖好的被子变得奇形怪状被拱在一边，这抛弃了自己的被子的人还无意识地在往他的被子里钻。山下叹了口气，也懒得起身帮龟梨再盖好被子，索性也把身体一侧，将人抱入怀中。  
龟梨没反应，身体随呼吸安静地起伏着，他睡着的时候看上去特别乖，那些失去了复杂造型的柔软的发丝贴着他的脸庞，遮盖了一些他的眼睛和他动人的下睫毛，他嘴角微微有些向下，似乎是梦到了什么不愉快的事情，脑袋也在山下的怀里垂下，手失去目的一般竖在身前蜷着——那双有力的小肉手，贴着暖和的被子，蜷出了一种莫名倔强的气势，山下看到不禁有些想笑。  
窗帘的边缘以难以察觉的速度摇晃着，那些光也时不时变得遥远又靠近。最最喜欢的朋友的卧室里，轻微的宿醉，若有若无的头疼，怀里躺着的需要帮他操心被子的事情的人——特别平静的一个清晨的片刻。  
山下想到自己不是那么平静的前半生，然后觉得这一切都很奇妙。山下智久长大了，他开始觉得这一切又重要又生动。

山下完全睡醒的时候天光已经大亮，他怀里躺着一只不属于自己的枕头，隔壁被龟梨蹂躏了一夜的被子此刻正被叠得很整齐地搁置在床头。他下床，正巧遇到穿着浴袍回到卧室的龟梨，龟梨还没干透的发尾有水滴摇摇欲坠，他看向山下，视线也似乎带着没擦干的雾。  
“我做了早饭，”龟梨边去翻衣柜里的一条浴巾边笑着说：“昨天晚上不好意思呀。”  
山下也笑了，这没什么的，把喝醉的对方搬到床上这种事，他对龟梨做过，龟梨也对他做过，他们就是熟悉到这种程度，而就算他们熟悉到这种程度，龟梨还是每次都会感到不好意思，但他并不觉得这样的龟梨生分，相反的，他很享受看到龟梨不好意思的样子。  
他喜欢看到龟梨害羞的表情，从一开始就是这样。小时候，山下通过那扇小小的窗户注视着龟梨，将要踏上回家的路的龟梨总会听从他的要求做一些搞笑的“一发技”表演，那时候龟梨就是一个特别喜欢害羞的人了，但无论他有多么不好意思，都还是会乖乖地做表演给山下看，结束后瞬间低头快步走回家。山下总是在龟梨扭头之后才开始笑，还是个小孩的他，会想着友人刚刚的反应笑挺久。  
再长大一些，龟梨不再是在他家一连住几天然后为他做完“一发技”再往家跑的小孩了，他们有了不太一样的立场，龟梨也有一段不是那么喜欢交谈的时间，山下记得那时的自己不那么喜欢龟梨了，但还是时常忍不住去招惹龟梨，他说不上那是种什么样的心情，山下智久一般来说不是这样的，他会无视不喜欢的人，但他偏偏没办法无视龟梨，尤其是在龟梨把他的不满无视得很彻底，照旧对他笑的时候，他更没办法无视龟梨了。如果不是因为那时他们姑且算是在冷战，山下觉得自己一定会忍不住问龟梨是如何做到对讨厌的人也展露笑容的，那是那时的山下智久最无法忍受的事情，后来他意识到，如果他一开始就这么问了，龟梨一定会告诉自己他并没有讨厌自己，这么一来他们也不用这样别别扭扭地冷战这么久了，而他也许会提前得知，龟梨明明不讨厌他，却也不靠近他的那些痛苦而执着的理由。

他们一起吃了早饭，又收拾了餐桌，然后看了一会儿电视后决定打游戏，开启了一系列越来越宅的活动。两人难得有了重叠的假期，谁都没有提山下什么时候回家这件事。  
龟梨不宅，也特别不擅长电子游戏，和他双人游戏的山下觉得刚买这游戏两三天的小学生可能都要比龟梨打得好一点，他胜之不武，开始时不时放一些水，没想到还是很难让龟梨赢。最后龟梨索性放弃了，在他控制的小人的最后一格生命用尽之后很果断地把手柄扔到一边，安静地望向山下。山下眼睛紧盯屏幕，假装聚精会神，实际上内心警铃大作，他觉得龟梨太不可能就此善罢甘休了，但他猜不到这个人接下来究竟会做什么。  
果然，龟梨突然发出了一声细不可闻的哼唧，然后把头迅速埋向山下的肩膀，同时还用一只小肉手攥住山下的衣袖，开始晃呀晃地干扰山下。  
山下整个人都僵住了，他试着挣脱了几下，但龟梨装作委委屈屈，用的力气可着实不小，他双手握手柄挣脱不开，只能作罢。他们靠得太近了，近到山下几乎能用脖颈来感受龟梨温热的鼻息，龟梨身上的香水味道开始一个劲儿地往他鼻子里钻，那是种很好闻的茉莉花香，是一种女香，不是很浓艳，但确实很香，山下的思绪抑制不住地开始游离，没多久就完全忘记了游戏。  
和一个好胜心强的撒娇鬼一起做游戏就得承受这些，尤其这个撒娇鬼还特别戏精，总是在做坏事的时候表现得可怜兮兮，让人不太忍心过多地指责他。  
山下倒是从来都没打算指责龟梨，因为问题从来不出在龟梨有没有使坏这件事上。  
镜头前的山下面对龟梨热切到夸张的赞美可以很直接地不好意思，面对龟梨的调皮可以无奈摇头，他们可以一起笑作一团，可以一起露出无懈可击的帅气表情，镜头前他有无数对付龟梨的办法，可是镜头后的他，面对私下天真随性的“和也君”，山下反而没法好好招架了，他总是努力尝试后宣布失败，他就是无法无视来自龟梨的那种直接的赤裸的，超越朋友限度的亲昵。  
山下觉得这完全是自己的问题。他畏惧这种亲昵，却又贪恋着这种亲昵，每当他低头的时候，都确实很想亲龟梨一口。  
要不还是算了吧，山下看着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋和那些低垂的睫毛，有点放弃地对自己说，山下智久，你都34岁了，你不能总想着用“友达以上，恋人未满”来总结所有的问题。  
你总要承认你心动。

那这个总喜欢把脑袋往自己的肩上怀里背后埋的撒娇鬼，这个占据了自己很多很多青春和生活的“好朋友”，他对自己足够心动吗？

2  
刚刚一直抵抗着的人失去了动静，龟梨被激起了特别大的好奇心，他开始努力控制自己别去看山下，至少也得等山下的小人的最后一格生命耗尽。  
他很快如愿了，但是山下还是没有反应，龟梨逐渐感受到了一些尴尬和自责，开始反省自己是不是做得过分了，山下也是个好胜心足够强的人，况且打前几局的时候已经让着自己那么多了，自己还要捣乱他，实在是太不厚道了。龟梨小心翼翼地抬头，正巧山下也终于低头看他了，靠得这么近的两个人，视线就这样碰撞了。  
龟梨的尴尬反而消失了，他带着一种探究的心情看向山下的眼睛，那是一对很大的眼睛，能承载很多很多显而易见的温柔，但现在，它们不安地闪烁着，像是有很多话想说，却又不那么的敢说，它们的主人也没在笑了，游戏时一直翘起的嘴角现在也变得相当平整。他感受到了山下的僵硬，而他猜测那种僵硬代表了拒绝。  
龟梨突然觉得有些沮丧。  
他乖乖地坐了回去，捡起了被丢在一边的手柄，垂着头，用一种轻松的语气说：“抱歉呐yamap，我不该捣乱的。”  
龟梨能感受到山下看过来的视线，他总能感受到山下的视线，从小时候，他就发现来自山下的视线格外的多，附带各种各样不同的内容，有开心，有无奈，也有不解和愤怒，但最多的还是温柔。对龟梨来说，山下是，永远会温柔地看着自己的，令他安心的存在。  
而现在看过来的，却是让他觉得难以理解的视线。

快到太阳落山的时候山下要回去了。  
山下站在门口，开始缓慢地系一条围巾，那是一种挺厚的羊毛围巾。他把自己包裹严实，一来因为天气有些变冷，二来是为了不被发现。  
龟梨穿着棉拖鞋也站在门口等着送山下，突然想起自己可以给山下带点什么东西，就又往屋子里走，他问：“p什么时候再来？”  
“嗯……跨年的时候，我会来找kame。”山下认真地说。  
跨年啊……那不是还有挺长时间的吗？龟梨边默默地想着，边漫不经心地打开冰箱，冰箱里满满当当放着些食物和水，他看着很满的冰箱，却觉得有其他哪里的地方不很满了，有些空荡。  
“家里没吃的了，”龟梨想到什么一般，突然慎重地关上了冰箱的门，他扭头跑向山下，露出了一个可爱的笑容，“p陪我去趟超市吧？”他试探地握住了山下的一只手“我想和p一起。”

3  
夕阳涂在街道上，龟梨和山下走在夕阳中。他们靠得姑且算近，山下露出一些眼睛的一个鼻子的弧度，龟梨只带了口罩，却用发型遮盖了小半张脸。  
圣诞节快到了，商店们开始竞相做一些恋爱氛围很强的企划，用来吸引逛街的jk或情侣。很多种类的海报被贴在橱窗里，层层叠叠，指不定哪里就会突然出现两人的名字。  
“世界末日时你会在做什么？”龟梨被吸引住了，他半弯着身子念出一个边角有点脏的玻璃窗上贴着的一小截横幅，玻璃窗里陈列的是一种有点黑暗气氛的洛丽塔裙子，横幅是那种暗红的塑料底，看起来有玻璃质感。  
“这个很酷诶，”龟梨的眼睛也弯了起来，“说起来kat-tun前阵子打算搞那种，有点黑暗有点丧的那种……”  
“欸？”山下也饶有兴趣地笑了，他对这种风格没什么兴趣，但他想了想这句话。世界末日时自己会在干什么呢？他一时竟想不到那时候的自己要有什么样的变化才好，像现在一样，做着自己喜欢的事情，和家人朋友相处，和喜欢的人……在一起，无论做什么，都快乐而安定。  
他偷瞄了下龟梨弯弯的眼睛。

预兆是一种很玄乎的东西，刚刚两人还用一种陌生的口吻谈到末日，好想那是一种离所有人都很遥远的存在。  
但实际上你很难猜测，爱情和灾难究竟哪个会先一步到来。  
地震发生的时候龟梨在挑一种葱，家里实在不缺什么食材，但他既然说了那种话，就没法空着手回去。他拎着袋子，感觉有点晕晕乎乎，地板好像在摇晃，塑料袋也抖了起来。他起初以为是自己昨晚的醉酒在作怪，甚至还敲了两下脑袋，但随即身边的山下就开始问他：“kame，你觉不觉得……”  
龟梨一下子就觉得了。  
身边的人逐渐也这么觉得了，摇晃越来越厉害，大家停下所有动作开始感受这个变化，然后纷纷丢下手上的事情往出口跑。  
龟梨和山下也是其中的一员，这时候已经有商品从货架上往下掉，掉着掉着货架也开始倒，一时间超市里一片混乱，还没有人受伤，但已经有很多人开始尖叫。  
两个人跑到一定的地方就只开始能挪动了，前面的人太多了，已经开始拥堵，龟梨看向一边的山下，他在离自己很近的地方，额角挂着汗，神色严肃，脸色有些苍白。  
不知道为什么，只是看到山下，龟梨的紧张就消却了很多。  
这是种很奇妙的感觉，人们常说危险的时候会产生心动，那是某种心理现象，但是龟梨觉得他的情况不同，他的心动不来自于危险，也不来自于安全。  
他确定地握住了山下的手。

4  
很多年很多年以前山下和龟梨一起去一个公园。  
就是很普通的一个公园，挺旧的一些娱乐设备，草木旺盛，生长自由。不过他们并不是去游玩的，而是去打架的。  
还是少年的他们，挥舞着稚嫩却锋利的拳头，倾注了很多不好解释的浓烈的郁愁，说不清楚是挥拳的感觉更疼还是被拳头砸中的感觉更疼，他们一起翻滚在草丛里，世界地转天旋，停留在头顶很小的一块天空。

然后再重归于好。

很多很多年后的这一天他们又去了那个公园。那个公园还是很普通，要说有什么，大概就是设施更旧了点，自由生长的那些植物有的长得更加高大，有的在逐渐枯死。那时青涩的痛苦的少年已经是穿戴整齐，把自己包裹严实的立派的大人了，随时可以柔软地疲惫地笑出来。  
还好他们还能回来，他们总能回来，重归于好，或者打一架然后再重归于好。  
他们彼此对视着笑了，“吓死我了，”龟梨说：“还好就地震了一小会儿……如果刚刚那个，就是世界末日，该怎么办啊。”  
山下好不容易遗忘了刚才的灾难，现在又被迫想起来了，他挺无语地说还好不是，因为如果是，世界末日时我在干的事情就是陪你逛超市。  
龟梨大笑起来，他捂着肚子笑弯了腰。龟梨真的是笑点很低一个人，网路上传闻笑点低的人会比较容易幸福，可是山下觉得这种规律并没有在龟梨的身上奏效，他总是很拼命地做任何事情，但不是事事都如他所愿，而龟梨觉得还好，因为他现在就挺幸福的，此刻的他，感觉特别的好。  
他直起身子，眨了眨笑出了泪光的眼睛，有天上飘着的星星流到他的眼里，一闪一闪，有长睫毛扰乱那些星星。  
山下微微低下头，认真地看着龟梨。  
龟梨不好意思地垂下头，他揪了山下的衣角却不去看山下，然后用一种神秘莫测的口吻说：“我知道我世界末日的时候会做什么……”他犹豫了一小下，随即考虑到反正自己带着口罩，就算脸再红也不会被发现，于是又鼓起勇气昂起头，用了一个几乎要靠在山下身上的姿势，继续说道：“世界末日时在喜欢你。”  
这实在太可爱了，山下觉得自己又开始承受不住，但好在他无须再抗拒，于是他嘴角疯狂上扬，然后毫不客气地揭开龟梨的口罩，看到了龟梨很红的脸。  
他确实很想亲这样的龟梨一口，于是他亲了，他们开始一起在一个普通却又那么特别的公园的夜晚下拥吻，地转天旋，夜风裹带某种热烈，融化了过去的很多年。

Fin.


End file.
